Returnable Memories
by biawutnow
Summary: Inuyasha loses his memory and has to get Kagomes help to regain it. But what happens when he remembers he loves her? InuXKag MirXSango. Story completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories forgotten

Inuyasha gasped for breath. Beads of sweat ran down his bloody face. He had been fighting with Naraku for only a few minutes and already he felt all of his energy being drained. Naraku laughed and said "Inuyasha did you honestly think that your weak half demon body could do any damage to me?" I'm going to teach you a lesson for your stupidity!" He raised his arm preparing to strike him when an arrow suddenly shot past him. He looked at the source of the arrow and smirked. He made a swishing movement of his hand and a big ball of light flew right towards Kagome. Kagome stood there stunned and Inuyasha yelled "Kagome!" It seemed like in slow motion Inuyasha jumped in front of her. The ball of light hit Inuyasha and he fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome drew an arrow and aimed it directly at Naraku's chest. She yelled "You bastard don't you ever lay a finger on Inuyasha again!" Miroku looked at Kagome and was shocked. She seemed angrier than Sango when he touched her butt. Kagome let the arrow fly and it pierced right through Naraku. Naraku looked down at the hole in his chest and thought 'Shit! She's going to kill me'. And as quickly as he had come Naraku disappeared. Kagome watched as Naraku disappeared and ran to Inuyasha and shook him. "Inuyasha wake up please!" she said.

Inuyasha looked up at her. 'Who the hell is she and why is she touching me?' he thought. Kagome released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're ok" she said. He hit her hands away and asked "Wench who are you and what am I doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A friendly Campfire

Kagome waited anxiously outside Kaede's house. It was dark out and she still hadn't gotten an answer as to why Inuyasha couldn't remember her. Finally she stepped out with a very solemn expression on her face. She said "Kagome come inside, I would like to have a word with thee and Inuyasha". Kagome stepped inside the hut and sat next to the crackling fire. Kaede spoke to Kagome in a very serious tone "It would appear as though Naraku has placed a very powerful spell on Inuyasha that will relieve him of his memories for a while. The only thing he seems to remember is his name and our language. Thank goodness that this spell is not permanent, but he will need your guidance to regain his memory. Inuyasha will you be willing to trust Kagome to help you?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl sitting across from him. He couldn't help but trust her. He nodded. "Good, now that that's settled, let us join Miroku and Sango for dinner." "Who are they?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome just sighed and said "They're your friends Inuyasha." She got up and grabbed his hand. He found himself blushing and allowed himself to stand up. She smiled at him and led him out of the hut. They sat around a fire that had fish cooking above it. He looked at a girl with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She smiled and said "Hello Inuyasha, I'm glad to see that you are well". Inuyasha thought to himself 'she must be Sango'. He then turned his attention to a young monk. The monk said "Good evening Kagome and Inuyasha, care to join us?" Kagome said "Sure that sounds good Miroku". Inuyasha felt uneasy not knowing who to sit by. Kagome finally said "Inuyasha would you like to sit by me?" He nodded grateful that she had asked. He sat between Kagome and a little fox midget. Inuyasha sat and ate his meal in silence. He thought everyone seemed nice, that is until Miroku decided to show his perverted side.

Shippo looked up from his fish and saw Miroku's hand reach slowly towards Sango's butt. Shippo said "Miroku what are you?" but he was cut off by a loud slap. Inuyasha suddenly had a flashback of another time Miroku decided to get a little too friendly with Sango. And strangely it felt that just from that slap he was able to recover a piece of his lost memory. Sango yawned and said "Boy am I tired, I'm going to go to bed, after all slaying demons does stuff to you". 'Wow she exterminates demons? That's pretty cool' thought Inuyasha. Then he looked over and saw a giant boomerang. Suddenly he remembered her swinging her giant boomerang and killing a giant beaver demon. Inuyasha sighed 'I still have a lot to learn but I trust that that Kagome girl will help me.' He watched as Miroku left and Inuyasha was left alone with Kagome and a little kitty. He remembered that she was Kilala because Kaede had told him about the strange cat.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence for a while when Kagome asked "Inuyasha would you like to take a walk with me? I don't feel very tired and I don't think I could sleep with everything that's on my mind. Inuyasha replied "Sure I don't think I could sleep anyway, and for some reason I don't feel tired at all!" Kagome stood up and she took Inuyasha's hand again. He blushed remembering that she did this earlier. But then he remembered another time she had held his hand like this. He remembered he had done something to upset her and that they made up and she said she'd promise to be by his side forever…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's encounter

Kagome led Inuyasha into a deep forest. She finally let go of his hand and stood by a big tree. "Well here we are at Goshinboku" Kagome said. Inuyasha had a great and terrible feeling at the name of this tree. He knew it meant something special and he wanted to ask Kagome about it but she looked deep in thought and he decided not to speak to her. Finally she broke the awkward silence and said "Inuyasha, there are some things you may find out that will cause you great pain when you remember them. Things I feel that you should discover yourself. But I want you to know that I will always be here to help you and comfort you".

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said stunned at the emotion she was showing. He was starting to feel that this was someone who was very dear to him when he had his memory. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Inuyasha…" she said. "Kagome…I thank you for your kindness and I want you to know how much it means to me. I know that there are many things left for me to discover, but with your help this doesn't feel so hard." He continued to hug her until an icy cold voice broke their peacefulness. "It seems fitting that I would find you here in the arms of a human girl."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed. He looked at her and said "Girl make Inuyasha hand over the fang Tetsusaiga peacefully and there won't be any problems." "No way Sesshomaru, that sword is Inuyasha's." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at the sword he held in his hand. 'This must be Tetsusaiga' he thought to himself. "How many times do I have to tell that hanyou that the sword is too good for him?" Sesshomaru sighed. At the word hanyou Inuyasha had a painful memory:

Inuyasha stood looking puzzled at the other kids playing a game with a ball. He was only about 8 years old and he wanted to play with the other kids too. He ran over and started to try and catch the ball. A man grabbed it out of his reach and said "You want to play with the ball? Go fetch hanyou". The man threw the ball and Inuyasha ran chasing after it. When he got it everyone had walked away leaving him by himself.

He ran to his mother and asked "Mother what's a hanyou?" His mother's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him and Inuyasha just stood there confused.

Sesshomaru made a swift movement towards Kagome but Inuyasha stepped in. "You will not harm Kagome" he said.

Oh, interesting little brother. Go ahead, try and stop me. Inuyasha yelled "I will protect you, Kagome!" At his own words Inuyasha had a flashback. He was fighting Sesshomaru like this before and he had sworn to Kagome that he would protect her. Almost naturally the words flowed from his mouth "Kaze no Kizu!" with a swift slash of his sword Sesshomaru laid on the ground injured. Inuyasha was going to strike him again, to make sure he wouldn't try to attack him again, when a little girl ran in front of Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru you are badly injured! Please come with me!" the little girl said. "No Rin, get out of the way". The little girl shook her head no and dragged Sesshomaru off with her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he looked exhausted. "Why don't we head back now? I'm kind of tired after that." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and decided it would be good to go back. He stopped in front of Kagome and remembered he used to let her ride on his back. He asked her if she wanted to ride and she said sure.

She hopped on his back and drifted off into sleep. When Inuyasha got back he laid her down gently on a sleeping mat by the campfire. He saw her shiver in her sleep and put his fire rat cloak on her. He felt happy being with her, but unfortunately tomorrow was a whole new whirlwind of misfortune.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Words of wisdom from the peanut gallery

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were still wide awake since they, like Inuyasha and Kagome earlier, had too much to think about to sleep. They decided to discuss what their minds were on with each other.

"I just hope he doesn't remember all his painful memories, or he'll have to deal with the same problem as Kohaku" said Sango thinking of her littler brother and wondering what he was doing at the moment.

"Indeed" said Miroku nodding his head in agreement.

"Well as long as Kagome is with him I feel that things will eventually return to normal."

Sango sighed and said "I hope you're right."

"Well Inuyasha seemed to be nicer, after all I don't have any bumps on my head today because of him" said Shippo patting his bump-free head and feeling happy with the fact his head didn't look like a mountain range.

"I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha will still have the same feelings toward each other as they did earlier" said Sango looking concerned. Miroku sat up and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Do not worry my sweet Sango, everything will be fine." "Houshi-sama… Sango began but then stopped as her face turned a dark shade of pink. She immediately grabbed her Hiraikotsu and chased after the monk who had a gleeful smile on his face.

Shippo sighed as he heard loud bangs and shouts from Sango of "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" He then heard Miroku defend himself against her by saying "My dear Sango! I was just making sure your ass was not harmed in any way!" Sango said "Don't give me that bullshit!" You perverted monk prepare to DIE!"

Again Shippo heard banging and yelps of pain. He let out a sigh deeper this time 'At this rate everyone will be awake'. Then he stared into the stars and thought 'I wonder what it would be like if I had normal friends…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Destiny is indeed a cruel reunion

Kagome woke up the next morning surprised to see Inuyasha's robe on her. What was even more surprising is that he was sleeping peacefully, when normally he would have stayed up all night watching over everyone.

Inuyasha woke up and yawned. He then asked Sango, who was already up and making breakfast, if he could do anything to help her. She at first was surprised at his kindness but then asked him to bring her more firewood.

Inuyasha agreed to do so and left camp. He was walking in the forest and he stopped at the tree he had seen earlier. It looked so majestic, and he was eager to learn why it felt so important to him. But then another half of him didn't want to find out. He finally decided that when the time was right destiny would reveal the answer to his question.

He quickly cut up some firewood with his sword and brought it back to Sango. She thanked him and then when the water began to boil a mischievous smile spread across the demon exterminator's face. "Inuyasha" she said slyly, "I never did get to properly thank Miroku about what happened last night". Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about and decided to keep it that way. "Listen, I have a bowl here of boiling hot water, if you could take it to the monk and GIVE it to him I'd appreciate it.

He grinned at what she was implying. However he made a mental note to never piss her off. "Oh and Inuyasha be careful not to trip" she said winking.

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku who was groping in his sleep and saying "You all will bear my children? Well than step on in…" Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he threw the water on Miroku and there was a yelp of pain. "Shit" said Miroku rubbing the part of his skin that burned. Luckily he was too occupied with the burn to realize Inuyasha had thrown the water on him.

They all ate breakfast besides Miroku, who had gone to find the coldest water available. Sango asked Kagome "Are we going to search for Naraku today?" "No", Kagome responded, "There aren't any leads and I haven't sensed any evil energy. And since Inuyasha is still trying to regain his memory, I think it would be a good idea to avoid any confrontation with him for a while". Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Miroku walked back over to them drenched in cold water he had poured over himself. "Ok, who threw the water on me earlier?" Miroku asked with a slight tome of annoyance. Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other and started laughing. Kagome who hadn't seen the water being thrown looked at Inuyasha and Sango curious as to why they were laughing.

The monk just sighed after he got no response. He decided to sit down and join them for breakfast. Later in the evening after the Inuyasha gang helped a child who was being possessed by a demon, they went back to their camp. Inuyasha seemed to be getting the hang of fighting back and Kagome felt that soon he would be able to fight with his full potential again.

It was starting to grow dark and everyone decided it was time for bed. Inuyasha however, was wide awake. He found out he didn't easily get tired. Kagome said this was because of his demon blood. He sat for a while by the campfire while everyone was sleeping, watching over them.

He decided it was pointless to try and sleep. He didn't sense any demons so he thought it would be ok for him to take a walk for a while. He hopped back to Goshinboku and looked at the tree. He decided to sit in its branches for a while.

He looked at the moon and thought about some things that had been bothering him lately. He wanted to find out more about his friends, and he also wanted to know why they were collecting these 'jewel shards'. While he was gazing he didn't notice someone walking towards him. Finally he picked up the scent and thought it was Kagome's, however he was mistaken.

A woman in the typical shrine maiden outfit looked up at him. She strongly resembled Kagome. However there was something different about her. She had an aurora of sadness about her. She looked up at him and said in her deep voice "Inuyasha destiny is indeed a cruel reunion."


	6. Chapter 6

Well Everyone I hope this thing is uploading, because I'm new to this site and I'm not sure that what I'm doing is working. Anyway I'm just gonna say I'm probably not gonna have Inuyasha and Kagome marry for a while because really Kagome is only 15 and it's kind of disturbing if she gets married and has kids at 15. Well anyway on with the story!

Chapter 6: The will of the dead

Inuyasha just looked at her. "Who are you miko?" Inuyasha asked her curiously. She looked at him and then said "So it must be true what Naraku says. You have lost your memory. But I shall refresh your memory. I am Kikyo."

Inuyasha suddenly felt his blood run cold. Flashback after flashback, starting from when she shot him, to when she accused him of killing her. He then remembered kissing her and him kissing him her back. Then it hit him why he was searching for the jewel shards. He had loved her, and he had been tricked by Naraku. Then he remembered why the tree Goshinboku was so important to him. He had been pinned to that tree and he had been awaken from his 50 year slumber when Kagome pulled the arrow out of his chest.

"Kikyo…" he began. She walked up to him and hugged him. He had still more flashbacks of memories like this. But then he remembered something else: He had been hugging Kikyo like this once before, but he was caught. He remembered Kagome's shocked face and her turning away to run from him. He looked at Kikyo and wondered if he was doing the right thing, but sadly for him he was about to find out…

Kagome awoke from her sleep because she sensed something bad was happening. She sat up and looked around her, then gasped. Kikyo's soul collectors were flying above her, and that meant only one thing: Kikyo was nearby. She wouldn't normally have cared about Kikyo except for the fact Inuyasha was missing.

'Shit!' thought Kagome, she then grabbed her bow and ran into the forest. She followed Kikyo's soul collectors to where Kikyo and Inuyasha were and turned pale at what she saw. Inuyasha and Kikyo were hugging. "No…' she thought. She gulped and a tear began to fall down her cheek. Inuyasha smelled it and made to go to her, but Kikyo was holding on tight to him. The only thing he heard her say was "How could you, Inuyasha?" She ran and never looked back…


	7. Chapter 7

Boys are so stupid! Seriously one day I'm just going to walk up to a random guy and yell in his face "You and your species are all morons!" But oh well, I guess maybe this guy who likes me can suck up his gut and just say he likes me. He reminds me of a certain dog I know…

Chapter 7: Newly shed tears

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him. "Look Kikyo, I may have loved you and I am willing to protect you too. But I also care about Kagome, and right now I need to take care of her, not you" Inuyasha said. Kikyo looked at the ground "I see…" she whispered. And before Inuyasha could say anything else Kikyo was being carried off by her soul collectors.

Inuyasha looked at the tree. He sighed with a new sadness that was threatening to envelop him. He hopped back into the tree and gazed at the moon a second time. He tried hard not to cry, but he had remembered so many painful things and he knew that Kagome had probably gone home crying. He remembered telling Shippo once that men don't cry and to suck it up, but after a few more minutes of fighting it, he let out a sob. And then he couldn't stop himself. He cried and cried some more. He realized that he loved Kagome and he had been cheating on her and this m him feel terrible . All the sadness he had suffered came back to him and he found himself continuously crying.

Kagome sat on her bed crying. They had gone through this kind of thing before but it hurt extra this time, for what reason she did not know. She just ran home as fast as she could and went into her bedroom. Her mother asked her what was wrong but she just replied with a sob "I don't want to talk about it." Now she sat in her room listening to Namie Amuro singing Come My Way.

Inuyasha still sat crying, but then he decided he had to talk to Kagome. Things weren't going to get any better until he talked to her. He hopped out of his tree and walked to the well remembering he could reach Kagome's era by hopping through it. It was dark outside and he had to squint in the darkness just to see. He knocked on the front door, thinking he probably should after he remembered Kagome did this. Mrs. Higurashi answered the door and let out a sigh of relief "Oh Inuyasha, it's you. Come in." she said. She had a solemn look on her face. "Inuyasha did something happen between you and Kagome, she seemed awfully upset and she's in her room crying". Inuyasha nodded. Mrs. Higurashi said "Well I think you should talk to her, I'm sure she'll be able to forgive you of anything that happened". Inuyasha winced at the last words. Saying I'm sorry was not something he was very good at. He said ok and climbed up the stairs.

He stopped and looked at the pictures on the walls. They were pictures of Kagome and her little brother. Kagome looked so happy in the pictures and Inuyasha wanted to see her smile like that once again. He walked up to her room and opened the door.

Ok please leave a review I'm dying to hear from any readers. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Oh random fact: Come My Way is the seventh ending song for Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Man I have the first ending theme for full Metal Alchemist stuck in my head! Oh well I guess it's better than having the Mario song stuck in my head.

Chapter 8: There's a first for everything.

Kagome looked up from her pillow surprised to see Inuyasha standing in her doorway. She quickly buried her face in her pillow, not wanting him to see her cry. He walked over to her slowly and whispered, "I'm sorry". She looked up from her pillow again and saw him shaking. She saw a tear fall down his cheek.

She got up out of bed and walked over to him. She saw him still shaking and felt very bad for him. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure how. She did the only thing she could think of: She went and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back not wanting to let go. She said "Inuyasha don't worry. I'm here for you." He looked at her in the eyes. He had the urge to tell her something he had been wanting to tell her for years.

"Kagome I lo" but what he was about to say Kagome never found out. Sota opened the door and said cheerfully "Yay dog brother's here!" Kagome and Inuyasha quickly broke apart. "Hey kid" said Inuyasha turning to him. "Hey dog brother can you stay over?" asked Sota cheerfully. He was about to reply when Kagome answered for him "Sorry Sota, but we were just heading back." "Oh I see" said Sota looking disappointed. "Don't worry kid, we'll be back soon" said Inuyasha.

He and Kagome left the house, but instead of heading back to the well, Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's and said "Inuyasha lets walk shall we?" Inuyasha said sure and allowed himself to be led down the streets of Japan with Kagome. No one was out this late so it was ok for Inuyasha's ears to show.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha who appeared to be very deep in thought. "Listen Inuyasha don't worry about what happened earlier. I understand." Inuyasha shook his head no. "It was wrong of me to do what I did earlier, and I'm sorry." She was surprised to hear what he said. He caught her gaze and looked at her intently. He thought about telling her what he meant to say earlier, but he decided to say it when the time felt right. For now he just wanted to enjoy her company.

She was still in a state of shock. Inuyasha was apologizing to her and showing her his emotions, but she shrugged. There was a first for everything after all.

Ok this is the last chapter I'm updating today, mainly because I don't know if I'm updating right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rin's Flight

Rin was lying on Ah-Un and looked up at the sky. She was waiting on Sesshomaru to return. She looked over to Jaken and said "Jaken-sama when is Sesshomaru going to return?" Jaken just said hotly "he's going out and getting food for you, you useless human". She said in a fierce tone "I am not useless Jaken." He laughed "whatever Rin, all you are to Sesshomaru is an obstacle, he even told me so." He knew he was lying and Sesshomaru would probably kill him, but he wanted to teach Rin a lesson about her place. "Is that so?" asked Rin with tears in her eyes. She stood up and ran off to the only place she could think of: Kaede's village.

Miroku looked up from his dinner. "Brace up everyone a demon is approaching" he said reaching towards his wind tunnel. He was about to open it when he realized the figure approaching was a human girl. "Isn't that Rin, Sesshomaru's companion?" asked Shippo curiously. Kagome looked up and replied "Yes, I think it is." Rin stumbled in front of them and looked at them with pleading eyes and asked "may I stay with you for a while?" Kagome smiled and said "sure". Rin walked over and sat down next to Shippo.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sango, seeing the sad look on Rin's face. Rin sighed and replied "Sesshomaru said I'm only an obstacle, according to Jaken-sama. She looked away so that they could not see her tears, but Inuyasha sensed her crying. "I doubt that, Sesshomaru picks his allies carefully, he probably doesn't think you're and obstacle if he's been traveling with you for so long" said Inuyasha. Rin looked up at him and said "You're probably right, I'm going back. Thanks for your help." She bowed to them and walked off.

Sesshomaru returned with their dinner: fish. He looked to where Rin was sitting earlier and was surprised to see her not there. "Where's Rin?" he asked Jaken cooly. "Umm, I think I did something to upset her, and she left." If looks could kill Jaken would be dead. He was about to say something when he noticed Rin sprinting towards them. "Oh lord Sesshomaru you don't think of me as an obstacle do you?" she asked hugging his waist. He looked down at her and said "What a foolish question."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The perverted monk's confession

Kagome woke up the next morning to Inuyasha smiling in her face. "Hey Kagome get up, me and Sango have made breakfast." Kagome yawned and got up. She looked at the nicely prepared breakfast and exclaimed "WOW! This looks really good!" She ran over and grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat her food. Inuyasha smiled when he saw how pleased she was.

Miroku slowly got up and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome looked puzzled but nodded to his strange request. Inuyasha looked at her quizzically but just shrugged and went back to eating.

Sango didn't trust Miroku going off with Kagome alone. She knew every time she tried to have a private chat with Miroku it normally ended in bitch slapping. She decided to follow after them. She turned to Inuyasha and said "I'm going to see what the monk's up to." She left and Inuyasha was stuck with Shippo.

Shippo stood up and started to follow Sango. He looked at Inuyasha and asked "You coming?" Inuyasha nodded deciding it was better than sitting by himself.

While Inuyasha and Sango were still at breakfast Miroku had brought Kagome to the edge of a beautiful lake. He said "Kagome I'm in a predicament here. I would like to ask Sango to accompany me on a trip to a nice place to eat, but I don't know how to ask. Will you help me?" Kagome nodded and waited for Miroku to practice.

Sango started to sneak up on Kagome and Miroku, not hearing their discussion about him practicing asking her on a date. She peered through some bushes and listened intently into their conversation.

"I would be honored if you would escort me to a fine dining place this evening my lovely lady. After all you are the only women I would consider asking, since I love and cherish you above anyone else. Would you accept my request?" Miroku asked. Sango heard this and felt her blood run cold. She didn't know if she should run, attack like mad, or yell. Before she had time to react she saw a flash of red fly above her, and realized it was Inuyasha. She finally decided on what to do. She stood up, walked to Miroku and said with her voice shaking "Miroku, I can't imagine why I would have ever dreamed of marrying you. As from this point on I have no relation to you."

Before Miroku could say anything she was already running through the bushes with tears in her eyes. Miroku yelled "Wait Sango!" but she was already out of view. He turned around and saw Inuyasha's golden eyes meeting his. "Mind explaining why you were flirting with Kagome monk?" he asked cracking his knuckles. Miroku sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

My friend at school read my fanfic and said that the spacing was weird and it looked all cramped together so I tried to fix it and I hope it works. Anyway RR if ya can.

Chapter 11: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Love you

Miroku looked up at the golden eyes. Inuyasha just raised his hand ready to smack Miroku when Kagome said simply "Osuwari". Inuyasha cursed remembering the power of the rosary. Kagome said "Listen to me Inuyasha. Miroku was just practicing asking Sango on a date using me. There isn't anything going on between us." Inuyasha inwardly let out a sigh of relief but decided to act as though it made no difference to him about Kagome's relationship with other men. He managed a weak "Keh" and stood up as the Rosary's effects wore off.

"Well shit" said Miroku. "Sango probably wants to commit murder right now and I don't know what to do." The monk sighed. Kagome responded "Try talking to her, the worst that you can do is ignore her while she's suffering". Miroku agreed with Kagome and decided to try and talk to Sango.

Sango ran through the forest not knowing what to do. She stopped at the camp and picked up Kilala who gave her a ride. Sango relaxed a little while riding on her companion but the pain was still there.

'First my brother betrays me and now this'. A painful memory of her brother slashing at her father and her companions raced through her head. She shook her head as though doing this would shake the memory out of her mind. Unfortunately it didn't work. She just had more painful flashbacks, this time ones of Miroku.

He asked her to live with him and she said yes. She cried over him when she thought he was dying. She remembered him using his wind tunnel and sucking up many poisonous bugs for her sake.

She felt tears stain her cheeks. 'I was a fool to love someone like that; I mean how long did I think it would be until he found someone else to love?' Kilala sensing Sango's deep sadness decided to land by a riverside.

Sango picked up a rock and skipped it across the water's surface. She let out a sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He haunted her mind just as Kohaku did. She cried and then buried her face in her hands. Kilala in her kitty form came up and lightly let out a mew. She smiled and stroked the two tailed cat. At least if no one else was there for her, Kilala was.

Miroku searched desperately for Sango. Resigning he went to Inuyasha and asked for his help. After about thirty minutes of a heated argument about how Inuyasha wasn't a tracking dog, he finally agreed to help. Kagome tagged along just for the fun of it and now they were riding on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelled her scent. "I can smell her" he said, and then he winced. "Oh great, she's crying, Miroku you better make up with her, I can't stand it when girls cry." Miroku nodded and allowed himself to be set down.

Miroku walked to where he saw Sango's hunched form crying. She didn't realize he was there until he placed his hand on her shoulder. She simply pulled away and looked up, her face emotionless. "Sango…" he began, but she cut him short. "Listen, I don't need your damn excuses monk. You've cheated on me for far too long, I give up."

"Sango let me explain! I wasn't cheating on you! I was practicing asking you on a date because I was too shy. Please except my apology" he asked her with pleading eyes. She just continued to look away "It doesn't change the fact you touch any female ass that comes in your way".

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him so that their eyes met. "Sango, my lecherous mind will take over but that doesn't change the fact that I love you more than any other woman I have ever met." Miroku heard her sharp intake of breath and was relieved to see her expression soften.

Sango remembered him asking her to marry him, but she didn't remember him saying he loved her. She looked up at him and said "Fortunately for you Houshi-sama the feeling of love is mutual" They both smiled at that and Sango gasped as she felt Miroku puling her against him. He held on to her and brought his lips to hers. Sango didn't slap him or run, but just simply returned his kiss. After a while they broke apart and Miroku asked "Shall we return to camp?" Sango nodded and turned to Kilala.

"Kilala you head back to camp by yourself, the monk and I will walk back" Kilala took off in return to her request. Miroku and Sango stood up and held each other's hands as they walked back to camp.


	12. Chapter 12

I had the crappiest day at school today. I got in trouble for yelling out shit when a pile of chairs that were stacked up fell on me. My teacher told me not to drop the 'S Bomb' or I'd be written up. Well I didn't mind until the guy I really like beyond reason comes up and hands me a drawing of a bomb that said don't drop the 'S Bomb'. Then my flip flops broke and the teacher who called me out for cussing told my other teacher to watch out for me because I have a "sailor mouth". Ah well I guess it was just one of dem days.

Chapter 12: A useful memory

Kagome sat in silence as she rode on Inuyasha's back. After they had dropped off Miroku, she wondered if it was a good idea to leave those two alone. She figured Miroku would probably try to rub Sango's butt again. But then again she thought Miroku had looked pretty serious.

She sighed and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She nuzzled her head into his neck, and she saw him blush. "W-wench what are you doing?" She just responded "I'm tired okay?" She expected him to object but surprisingly he didn't.

When they reached camp Kagome had almost fallen asleep. Inuyasha obviously thought she was asleep, because he gently placed her onto a sleeping mat. She lay quite still wondering if he was going to do anything. He looked down at Kagome and thought 'She looks so much like Kikyo but her personality is so different. She is loving and caring and would sacrifice anything for the sake of others.' As he looked at her he had a flashback of his mother:

Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha. He was so young and cute. She walked out of his room but stopped when he said "Mommy, I can't get to sleep." She just looked at him and smiled. She couldn't imagine anyone ever thinking of him as dangerous. 'So unlike his brother' she thought, frowning when she thought of Sesshomaru. She walked back into his bedroom and said "Well we can't have that." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and laid down beside him wrapping her hands around him. She stayed like that until she was sure Inuyasha was asleep.

Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes surprised to see Inuyasha looking at her. "Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked her. She just shook her head "No I just can't get to sleep" Inuyasha smiled thinking of his flashback. "Well we can't have that." She was shocked when he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. He then wrapped his arms around her and laid down beside her. Kagome felt like her heart would stop beating. She managed to say through her shock "Inuyasha…" but when she turned to look at him she saw that he was asleep.

She felt her heart return to its normal pace. She felt herself relax against him and she fell asleep.

Miroku and Sango came back and grinned at what they saw. Inuyasha was holding Kagome and they were both sleeping peacefully. Sango and Miroku laid down in their own beds and they both asked themselves if anything could break Inuyasha and Kagome apart. They were soon going to find out…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey ppl. I decided to add commentary to make the story more...interesting. Oh well please leave a review if ya can I only have to reviews and one of them should't be considered a review in the first place.

* * *

Chapter 13: Naraku's plan

Kagome woke up the next morning still in Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha?" she asked. His sensitive dog ears twitched and he woke up. "Yeah?" he asked slightly irritated she woke him up.

"Would you like some breakfast? I have some Ramen" said Kagome. She saw his ears perk up at the sound of that. "Would I?" he asked excitedly after he had a flashback of the noodles.

Kagome and Inuyasha were too happy to notice they were being watched by someone. Naraku sneered that smile. (Oh how I hate that smile, every time I see that smile I wanna rip his face off and-

Inuyasha: Get on with the story already!

Me: Anything for you kawaii inu

Inuyasha: You're messed up man

Me: You think I'm messed up? Wait til you see my friend's teddy bear

Inuyasha: Right…

Me: Oh hi mad care to join the party?

Mad: Ooh there's a party, where?

Me: Right here

Mad: cool!

Me: Oh hey here comes Morgan

Inuyasha: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!

Me: Fine you're no fun

Inuyasha: So they say…

Anyway Naraku was smiling his evil smile. "He he it seems the hanyou is regaining his love for the miko after all. However we shall have to rip them apart once again. Its fun enough watching the hanyou relive his memories once again, but lets do something more. I want him to remember the physical pain of it all too. Oh I'll let him be happy for a while, but soon we shall tear his heart in two once again."

Kagura laughed a fake hollow laugh. 'The bastard' she thought. 'He's doing the same thing to Inuyasha he did to me. He let me be happy in my freedom of death, and then he brought me back to life. Maybe Fluffy will save me' she smiled at that thought. She had admired Sesshomaru and believed he was one of the only people besides Inuyasha who could free her.

"Miko" said Naraku turning to stare at Kikyo. "Would you assist us in this task?" Kikyo just smirked at that. "You think I would serve you, you pitiful hanyou? No, if Inuyasha is going to suffer by me, I will make him suffer on my own free will."

And with that Kikyo left the hut. Naraku looked after her "We'll see" he muttered.

Inuyasha gulped down his Ramen. He didn't take any breaks to breathe until he was done. In fact, Inuyasha seemed in such a good mood it looked as though nothing could upset him.

When Inuyasha looked up he saw a tornado approaching them. It was strangely familiar and Inuyasha didn't like the looks of it. Before Inuyasha could make a move Koga was standing in front of them, holding Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha felt his eyebrows twitch when he saw this "What?" "Oh hey dog crap I notice Naraku hasn't managed to finish you off yet" Koga interrupted.

"It's a damn shame really it is, but I have more important issues to attend to." He turned to Kagome whose hand he still held in his. "Kagome now is the time you must return to the tribe as my woman. We can take care of Naraku later."

"Koga-Kun" Kagome began but was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Listen wimpy wolf, you have as much a chance of marrying Kagome as an ice cube in hell. Now let her hand go before I chop yours off" Inuyasha looked like he was on fire.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha? You can't deny the fact she loves me" said Koga pulling Kagome into an embrace, he was just about to kiss her when-

BOOM! Inuyasha had quickly pulled Kagome out of the way and sent the Kaze no Kizu directly at Koga. Koga using his jewel shards hopped out of the way. Koga laughed at his violent reaction.

'He he I have an idea' thought Koga mischievously. What happened next would have made Miroku proud. Koga hopped by and rubbed Kagome's butt before speeding out of the way of Kongosouha, which would have definitely killed him if he hadn't dodged.

Koga kept running as far from Inuyasha as he could. Koga yelled over his shoulder "Sorry about that Kagome, I just wanted to make dog crap pissed, rest assured though I'll come by and see you again later." 'You did something more than make him pissed' Kagome thought. Normally she would have thought this funny if Koga wasn't in mortal danger. But like so many things in life she was sure she was one day going to look back on this and laugh.

Miroku and Sango came back to their camp out to find a very disgruntled looking Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" asked Sango. Shippo shook his head warningly and she decided to drop it.

"Umm Inuyasha would you like to talk to me?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha gave a half hearted "keh" and she took that as a yes.

She walked with him and stared at him. He seemed to be thinking. 'What could be on his mind?' she wondered.

Inuyasha Thinking moment!

'Wow, nice weather' he thought.

Inuyasha Thinking Moment!

"Inuyasha don't worry about it you know the feelings he has for me aren't mutual" said Kagome trying to cheer him up. "Keh! That Wimpy wolf got closer to you than I ever have" he said thickly. "Oh really?" she asked thinking about the other night. 'He says the stupidest things when he's jealous' thought Kagome.

"Fine!" huffed Kagome finally surrendering to the stupidity of men. She suddenly pulled him onto her. "There happy now?" she asked. She was surprised when she thought she saw him smile, but she assumed it was her imagination when his expression turned hard again.

"Keh, get off me wench and lets go back" he replied. Kagome sighed. 'He's hopeless' she thought.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'll Give you a cookie:) 


	14. Chapter 14

Life sux. What else is new? Oh well heres the chapter ppl hope you like please leave a review thx.

* * *

Chapter 14: Words of wisdom from the peanut gallery (part two)

Inuyasha had decided to go looking for more food for them to stock up on while Kagome was asleep. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were supposed to have been asleep but they decided to have another chat about Inu.

"Inuyasha seemed pretty angry about what happened with Koga this morning" said Shippo.

"He's just jealous" replied Sango.

"You think Inuyasha will ever admit that he loves Kagome?" asked Shippo curiously.

"I don't know, after all he is a man, and men are idiots" said Sango simply.

Miroku objected to this "We most certainly aren't"

"Oh yeah? Prove it" said Sango squeezing his hand as it came closer to her butt.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Inuyasha is a moron"

"Moron is an understatement, he's a dumbass" said Sango.

"Indeed he is" said Miroku, nodding his head in agreement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A DUMBASS!" came an angry voice from behind them.

Inuyasha stood there looking pissed with a fish in one hand and a bag of fruits and meats in another. "Well" he said cracking his knuckles. "Who wants to die first?"

Sango made a small eep noise which caused Kagome to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing over her friends cracking his knuckles.

She just sighed. 'Can't I ever sleep without the world going to hell?' she asked herself. She looked at Inuyasha and said one word: "Osuwari"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all let out a sigh of relief. "Arigato Kagome-chan" said Sango. "No prob" said Kagome.

Inuyasha groaned "Why does everyone hate me?" He asked aloud. Kagome tried to get back to sleep but found it impossible for her. She sighed and looked around: Shippo was sleeping on Kilala and Miroku and Sango were sleeping peacefully in their beds. She sat up against a tree. She and Inuyasha sat in silence for a while.

Finally after an awkward silence Inuyasha said in a small voice "Sorry for waking you up". Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"It's ok, you can make it up to me by taking a walk with me" said Kagome. Inuyasha just shrugged and got up to walk with her into the woods. Sango winked at Miroku who was fully awake like her since they were only pretending to be sleeping.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into a nice clearing with a beautiful view of the mountains. It reminded Kagome of Mount. Hakureizan. Then that led to thoughts of Kikyo and Kagome frowned.

'Why couldn't she just leave Inuyasha and her alone? Why did she want to take Inuyasha away from her? Had she done anything to her? Kikyo hadn't even thanked her when Kagome cured her of the poison infecting her and saver her life.' Then by accident Kagome let a tear roll down her cheek. She cursed herself; she knew Inuyasha was going to sense her and ask what was wrong. And sure enough-

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha sounding concerned.

Kagome just continued to stare at the mountains, slowly sinking to the ground against a tree.

"Hey" said Inuyasha softly sitting down next to her.

She lowered her head to the ground not wanting to look at him. Finally Inuyasha did something. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye. Kagome just looked back into his golden eyes. He was trying to intimidate her and surprisingly it worked.

"Oh Inuyasha all that you think I am is a jewel detector" she said breaking his grip on her chin. "You're going to just leave me when we're done collecting the shards. Then you're going to run off with Kikyo. But Inuyasha I don't want to go! I want to stay with you." She looked at the ground. "I Love you"- or at least that's what she would have said if she wasn't such a chicken and afraid of rejection.

"Inuyasha please don't leave me!" she cried flinging her arms around him. Inuyasha blushed, but then he hugged her back. "Don't worry that's not going to happen" he said soothingly. Her scent was so welcoming to him. He held on to her and he knew then he would do anything for her.

"Now is the perfect time to tell her how you feel moron" a voice inside his head told him (or at least he thought it was in his head). Inuyasha considered this for a moment. It was, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. He was just about to make a decision when he pushed Kagome down to make her dodge an arrow heading for her head.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat there in the bushes watching Inuyasha and Kagome. "Now is the perfect time to tell her how you feel moron!" Sango hissed under her breath, not wanting Inuyasha's sensitive ears to hear her.

Miroku shook his head sadly towards the ground but jerked it up when he heard the twang of a bow. Kikyo was standing not too far away from them and she had aimed her arrow for Kagome's head.

* * *

Well I wasn't going to upload today but someone left a review and told me they liked my story so I snuck out of bed and updated for them! I call that dedication. Oooh and while I was thinking about plot for next chapter I came up for good chappie name: Pissed or possessed? I'll upload that chapter tommorow when I'm done writing it.


	15. Chapter 15

Yay I finally got this chaoter written! I'e decided for the next chapter I'm going to put fruits baskets characters for Kagome's friends boyfriends. SO don't be surprised when Kyo or Momiji pop up:)

* * *

(Commentary)

Inuyasha: DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IT'S TOO CHEESEY

Me: It's not cheesey!

Inuyasha: Yes it is!

Me: SIT!

Inuyasha HA!

Me: Damn I guess only Kagome can do it

Inuyasha: DUH! dumbass...

Me: You're mean! Anyways on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: Pissed or possessed? 

"Inuyasha hand over the jewel shards" said Kikyo with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha let out a low growl. 'She's enjoying this' he thought.

"Kikyo while you've been moping around me and Inuyasha have been working hard to collect jewel shards and you expect us to just hand them over? No, it's not going to happen" said Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped back from Kagome. He could tell she wasn't just mad, she was about to kill someone. "Just because you can influence Inuyasha doesn't mean you can have your way. Why don't you do everyone a favor and go to hell, since you're supposed to be there in the first place" yelled Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Oh have I hurt your feelings? Does it bother you that you're Inuyasha's SECOND?" asked Kikyo with pure venom in her voice. "Well don't worry we'll go to hell together since I'm going to kill you. I tried to a while ago but failed, but this time you won't be so lucky" said Kikyo.

"As if I'd be killed by a clay pot" said Kagome. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow. "I'm sick of you always messing everything up Kikyo. We almost had all the jewel shards collected but you stole them and gave them to Naraku. Now I'm going to get revenge. I'm going to give you a chance to run but if you don't listen then…" Kagome shot down a soul collector heading to Kikyo.

"You wouldn't, Inuyasha would hate you an" "Don't think I won't" said Kagome. Everyone stood there in shock as they watched the two go at it. They had known Kikyo and Kagome had never really talked to each other and that the only time they had ever talked to each other was when Kikyo tried to kill Kagome and when Kagome saved Kikyo's life.

"Have it your way, but before I go…" said Kikyo trailing off. Before Kagome could move Kikyo was on Inuyasha's lips. Kagome was too shocked to move. Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck. Kagome was about to tell off Kikyo for what she had done but Kikyo was already gone.

Inuyasha stood there with a look of sheer terror as he saw the look on Kagome's face. Kagome said three simple words: "I'm going home". Inuyasha knew better than to argue with her but wasn't sure he should let her go. So instead of stopping her he asked "Can I come with you?"

Kagome was surprised at first but replied "sure". Miroku got jealous at this. "Have fun" he said with a wink. Sango just smacked him on the head and Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. But Miroku's outburst reminded Inuyasha that Sango and Miroku were there.

"Why were you watching us?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Kagome sensing danger said "Oh let them live, lets go." Inuyasha growled but decide to take Kagome's advice and let them live.

Miroku let out a sigh of relief now that he knew he wasn't going to die. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they made their way towards the well. "Well I'm glad this didn't happen two days from now since I turn human then. Kagome…I'm sorry." Said Inuyasha. "For what?" asked Kagome. "For not defending you, Kikyo had no right to act like that." Replied Inuyasha setting her down as they landed in front of the well.

"It's ok…" said Kagome looking towards the ground. "No it's not!" objected Inuyasha. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

He had the strongest desire to kiss her. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome stood rooted to the spot feeling his soft lips against hers. The kiss was quick and Inuyasha grabbing her arm to jump down the well looked as though he hadn't done anything.

But Kagome felt her heart stop. She had a very dazed look in her eyes. They arrived on the other end of the well and Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk towards her house in silence both thinking the same thing "What the hell happened back there?"

* * *

Ok I'm writing next chapter as we speak (or type however you wanna look at it). 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys sorry I havent updated in a while, its just I''ve been pretty busy. Oh well, umm, I mixed in some Fruits basket characters into this chapter so it should be interesting... I have next chapter ready to upload but I wont upload til i get at least one more review, cuz Im evil that way:) Oh well please enjoy chapter anyway.

* * *

Chapter 16: The dance

Author's note: I was listening to that song called Stan by Eminem so if some of the lyrics get mixed in there ignore it remember I'm writing this at like 1 in the morning.:)

Kagome and Inuyasha were greeted with the smell of fresh food as they entered the house. It was a shame they had already eaten or they would have joined Kagome's family for dinner. Instead they went up the stairs and into Kagome's room. "Ahh home sweet home" said Kagome stretching and falling onto her bed.

"May as well study since there's nothing else to do". She went over to her desk still shaking. She was still shocked at what Inuyasha had done. Then thinking of Inuyasha she said "Oh let me get you a sleeping bag so you can rest"

She exited the room and returned with a sleeping bag that said 'Star wars' on it and had a picture of something that looked like a sword to Inuyasha, only it was a green sword. "Here" she said setting it down on the floor next to her bed. Inuyasha nodded and slipped into it. Kagome tried to study but found she had a lack of concentration. She needed to ask Inuyasha what he had meant by that kiss.

"Inuyasha" she began, turning around to face him. He, however, was already asleep. 'Poor guy he must be so tired' she thought. She bent down next to him and started running her fingers through his long silver hair. 'He continues to surprise me, no matter how much I think I know him' she thought.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Kagome turning as red as a cherry made a feeble attempt to act as though she were asleep. Inuyasha could sense she was awake and said "You have issues when it comes to sleeping" Kagome couldn't help but grin at that. She turned over on her side so she could face him.

"Maybe I do" she replied. Their eyes met and they lay like that for a while. Kagome gasped when she felt him pull her to him. "Well don't worry you're not the only one with that problem." Inuyasha closed his eyes and she noticed him fall asleep again.

She tried to move but found he had a death grip on her. She finally decided to give up on moving and thought 'Fine you win but if mom walks in you're doing the explaining'. And with that she fell asleep.

Kagome woke up bleary eyed the next morning and glanced at the alarm clock. "Oh Crap!" she yelled out. It was already 8:20, meaning school started in ten minutes.

Inuyasha who sat perched on Kagome's bed jerked his head away from the window to ask "What's wrong Kagome?" "Class is in ten minutes and I haven't had time to get dressed!" Kagome looked really stressed and Inuyasha wanted to help her.

"Get dressed quickly" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him questioningly but did as she was told.

"Man these outfits get old after a while" Kagome whined. "Hop on my back" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I'm not sure" but before Kagome could object Inuyasha had scooped her up in his arms and hopped out the window.

"Where is this 'school' of yours?" asked Inuyasha. "Just keep going straight and I'll tell you if you need to change direction" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him to make sure she didn't fall. Kagome clung onto him and they both blushed.

'Oh no he doesn't have his hat!' thought Kagome frantically. Quickly reaching into her schoolbag that was dangling in her free hand she grabbed a red beanie. She stuck it on his head as quickly as she could.

She hoped no one saw her: she could imagine the headlines 'Dog Man carries blushing school girl across Tokyo'. She looked up at Inuyasha and noticed something. 'He's so cute!'

It reminds me that it's not so bad it's not so bad at all (sorry random lyric outburst)

Inuyasha noticed the adoring expression on her face and asked "Nani?"

She just replied "Nothing"

Inuyasha set Kagome down in front of the school and said "have fun". Inuyasha got a few weird looks but Kagome was glad she was late or a lot of other people would have seen Inuyasha. Kagome skidded into the classroom and dived into her seat right before the bell rang.

After Kagome had a busy schedule of sleeping in her class while the teacher snapped at her to sit up unless she wanted to be written up (I'm not sure if students in the high school sleep, but I know I do in the junior high) she decided to talk to her friends for a while before the bell for the next class rang.

"Hey Kagome, how goes the rubella?" asked Ayumi. Kagome sighed; her grandpa was now telling them she had rashes, she needed to talk to him about that. "Oh it's fine." Replied Kagome.

'I heard Hojo tried to visit you but you were too sick to talk to anyone" said Eri. Kagome nodded "Umm yeah rashes really take it out of you".

"Are you going to be well enough to the Valentines Day dance that's two days from now?" asked Yuka.

Kagome suddenly remembered Inuyasha's chat with her about how he was glad Kikyo hadn't showed up two days later from then because he was gong to be human. Kagome slowly nodded.

"You should go with Hojo" Eri suggested.

"No I had someone else in mind" said Kagome dreamily thinking of Inuyasha.

"You mean the violent two timing boy?" asked Yuka.

"Yes, and he isn't THAT bad" said Kagome. "Anyways who are you all going with?"

"I'm going with the cutest guy I could find: Momiji-kun in class b" said Ayumi dreamily.

"Momiji cute? That guy has nothing on Kyou" snapped Yuka.

"You are all going with the crappiest guys: I'm going with Yuki." Said Eri.

Isn't his older brother gay?" asked Kagome.

"NO!" said Eri fiercely.

"Whatever" Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. She knew who to take, but the problem was convincing him to go.


	17. A Kiss and Then Some

Ok Im sorry I haven't updated recieves death glares. I wanted to work on another story and I wasnt sure this one was being read. But my friend asked about it so here you go. I have next chapter ready to upload so I will edit it then put it up. Plz enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 17: A kiss and then some

Author note: Last chapter I wrote while listening to Eminem music and this one I wrote listening to depressing Final Fantasy 10 music so if there's a big change in mood you now know why.

(This all happens day after last chapter)

"Dance?" asked Inuyasha trying his hardest to say the strange word right.

"Yup and not just any dance the Valentines Day dance." Said Kagome cheerfully.

Inuyasha just looked at her dumbfounded. "Why should I go with you to this 'dance' and what is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well you see a dance is where a boy and a girl get all dressed up and they go to hang out with there friends and talk to each other and most importantly: dance." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked confused so Kagome decided to show him what dancing was. She got out her CD and put it in the CD player. She made sure to turn down the volume so that it wouldn't hurt his sensitive ears.

A typical boy band started playing and Kagome said "Slow dancing is easy and since that's probably the only kind of dances we'll be doing anyway, this is the only one I have to teach you."

Kagome moved in closer to Inuyasha and said "Alright first you place your left hand on my shoulder and our other hands go together like this" said Kagome putting their hands in the correct position.

Inuyasha blushed as he noticed how close they were. 'Does she expect us to do this for hours?'

"And once your in position you sway." Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded showing that he understood.

Inuyasha looked down at her. He had the same desire to kiss her as he did at the well. "Kagome…" he said. She closed her eyes as he bent down (she was hoping to have a real foot popping kiss! Sorry had to put something from princess diaries in here)

But unfortunately "Oh Nii-san mom wanted to talk to you." Said Sota as he came bursting through the door. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly broke apart looking embarrassed. 'DAMNT DAMNT DAMNT!' thought Inuyasha. However, he managed to make a forced smile.

He nodded and stepped out of the room. However, Kagome grabbed his sleeve. "Umm our story is you're my deaf cousin ok?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and went to talk to Kagome's mom.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh yes I wanted to ask you to go out with me to buy you a new outfit for the dance, since you may stand out a bit in your current outfit" replied Kagome's mother. Inuyasha sighed and said sure.

'The things I do for that damn Kagome' thought Inuyasha. He followed Kagome's mother into the family car. Inuyasha was fascinated by the car 'It's like a horse only cooler!' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat in the car in silence as they drove: content with looking out the window and gasping at things like a window display of TVs.

Kagome's mother sat in silence too but then decided to talk to Inuyasha. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself back there" she said smiling at the hanyou. Inuyasha blushed and looked at the floor.

"Are you nervous about the dance?" asked Kagome's mother.

"Maybe a little" confessed Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kagome will be there to help you. You know you are one of the only man Kagome has ever trusted besides other family members. I'm sure you two will both have fun" said Mrs.Higurashi.

Inuyasha hoped she was right as they walked into the store and finally decided on a nice loose fitting red shirt, a pair of black pants that would match his black hair and a cool pair of DCs.

On the night of the dance Kagome was freaking out. She was frantically putting on makeup (something she rarely did) and ordered Sota to help Inuyasha with his shoes.

Kagome had put on a skirt that was cute but didn't make her look like a slut, a pretty blue tank top, and a pair of blue flip flops that matched her shirt.

Inuyasha said blushing "You look nice Kagome". Kagome started to look up at him and then burst out by mistake "You look so…KAWAIII!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug that was so tight it choked him.

She then grabbed his hand and asked "Shall we go?" Inuyasha nodded and they headed for the dance. When they arrived they saw people of all grades outside the girl's gym (that's where they'd be dancing). Kagome led Inuyasha to the doors where they waited patiently to be let in.

Inuyasha felt awkward standing around all these weirdly dressed people, but he felt ok knowing Kagome was there for him. As soon as they walked in they were spotted by Kagome's friends.

"Oi Kagome!" yelled Kagome's friends. They ran to her and asked "What happened to the violent two timing boy?"

'What have you been telling these people' Inuyasha thought as his eye twitched.

"He couldn't make it, instead I came with my deaf cousin.''

"Man that sucks" said Ayumi shaking her head. "You can dance with Momiji when he's done buying candy"

"That's ok, I'll dance with my cousin…Tidus." Kagome said smiling.

"Suit yourself" said Ayumi coldly under the impression Kagome was snubbing her date.

"Ooh a slow song lets go Kyou!" squealed Yuka dragging off her defenseless date.

"Let's go Inu-I mean Tidus" said Kagome pulling his hand towards the dance floor.

"OK just like we practiced remember?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and began to dance. He reminded Kagome of a scene from final fantasy 8 where Squall kept messing up while he was learning to dance. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who smiled up at him. He knew this was the perfect time. At the end of the dance he drew Kagome into an embrace and kissed her, only this time he didn't make it quick.

He tried to make it clear to her how he felt and she obviously noticed because she kissed him back.

Inuyasha fans around the world: AWWWWW!

Kikyo fans: Whatever…

"Ahem! Mind explaining the kissing of the cousin?" asked Kagome's friends all looking on the edge of worrying for her sanity.

After a rugged explanation that he was her date and she used the cousin thing as a cover up, Inuyasha and Kagome, and all her friends had a great time. Actually they seemed to be one of the few people enjoying themselves.

When Kagome walked in the girls bathroom she found crying girls blocking the stalls. She also saw Momiji singing the song Gabi und Klaus (a typical love song about how love sucks and so doe's life) with two girls she had never seen.

However Kagome and Inuyasha thought nothing there could ruin their happiness. That is until they met Hojo…


	18. New Memories

My friends and fans I am happy and sad to report that this is the final chapter of my story. I really liked writing this but I ran out of ideas so I'm ending it here. But never fear! I actually made it have a good ending. Im proud that I actually finished a story for once because most of the storys I write I get bored with half way and stop writing. I may write a sequel but that depends on if anyone wants me to write one. If you do give me a review or something and let me know.

* * *

Chapter 18: New memories

"Higurashi?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha to see Hojo standing behind her. "Oh hello Hojo this isn't a good-" "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hojo interrupted.

Kagome sighed "I guess".

"Great let's go by the school garden to talk"

Inuyasha just stared off as his new girlfriend was dragged off by that wimpy schoolboy. "Damn' thought Inuyasha going after them to watch from a distance.

Kagome and Hojo walked next to a beautiful water fountain. "Umm…Higurashi these flowers are for you" said Hojo handing her the flowers while blushing furiously.

"Arigato Hojo-kun" said Kagome taking the beautiful flowers from him.

'Damn that bastard' thought Inuyasha who was now shaking with fury.

"Higurashi…will you go out with me?" asked Hojo still blushing.

"Umm well you see Hojo" Kagome started.

"GREAT!" said Hojo smiling brightly.

Before Kagome could stop Hojo he was hugging her. 'What the hell? Can't this guy take a hint?'

Next thing she knew she was pulled away by a firm grasp. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing between her and Hojo with an 'I'm going to kill someone expression on his face'. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" asked Inuyasha furiously. Several seniors stopped making out to look at the scene unfolding before them.

"Umm…I was…" trailed Hojo. "Hmm great story" said Inuyasha cracking his knuckles."Inuyasha SIT!" yelled Kagome. Several of the onlookers watched astonished as Inuyasha came crashing to the ground.

"Why…?" groaned Inuyasha.

"You guys are all morons! I'm going home." Said Kagome as she walked off.

"Wait Higurashi!" yelled Hojo grabbing her arm.

"What?" asked Kagome coldly. The tone was enough for Hojo and he muttered "Never mind."

Kagome ran home and flopped onto her bed. A certain hanyou (still in his human form) showed up in her room and asked "What was that for bitch? Why do I get punished because you go flirting with other guys?" Kagome let out a deep breath and avoided sitting him again.

"I was not flirting with him, why are you mad at me? Why do you always get so jealous all the time? It's alright for you to go kissing Kikyo and use me as your own personal jewel detector but it's not ok for another guy to like me? I hate you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood there shocked. She had only said those three cursed words once before and that was when she had saved Kikyo's life.

Kagome stomped toward the door not looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly followed after her and grabbed her arm "Where are you going?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting away from you!"

"Answer my question" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw they looked extremely hurt.

"Why do you care so much if someone else likes me anyway?" asked Kagome.

"Because I love you baka! I've lied to my feelings long enough. The only reason I haven't told you before is because I don't want Naraku to find out. But I can't hide it anymore, I love you!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome, after hanging around Inuyasha so much, said a word he said often. A word used so often after a while you wanted to never hear it again. The word was: Keh.

They both shared a good laugh after that.Kagome felt all her anger melt away. She stood rooted to the spot not knowing what to do as he closed the small space that was between them. "Inuyasha…" said Kagome. He took her in his arms and she felt his lips fall on hers.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart. "Oh Inuyasha…I love you too!" she cried pulling him into and embrace again. He hugged her back.

"Kagome will you stay with me even when were done collecting the jewel shards and maybe…be my wife?"

"Yes!" she cried happily.

Sota stood in her doorway and nodded and smiled, then backed away slowly laughing like a maniac. However, nothing seemed to be able to dampen their spirits.

"Inuyasha shall we go?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded happily and they both walked back to the well hand in hand. And Kagome knew now that with Inuyasha's memory almost fully restored she was ready to make a lot more memories with her new husband.

* * *

The end

Thank you for reading my first fanfic. I may write a sequel as I said before but that depends on the reviews. Everytime I read this last scene in my storyI for some reason imagine Zelda's lullaby playing in the background. Yes I know I'm weird but that's not the point. I think I made this ending fluffy enough but I don't know. Anyway I would like to say thank you once again to my readers and reviewers. Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
